Contracara
by Gilrasir
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se odian a muerte, pero una noche de furia les hará ver lo contrario. Oneshot.


Voldemort era cosa del pasado. El año escolar pasado había sido un periodo de grandes logros pero también, de grandes sufrimientos. Las penurias que tuvieron que pasar Harry, Ron y Hermione eran recuerdos vívidos en sus mentes y no serían fáciles de olvidar. En particular, Hermione tenía memorias de aquella batalla que se iban a quedar grabadas en piedra en su corazón que sólo la fuerza erosiva del tiempo iba a poder borrar. En aquella ocasión, los tres se hallaban sentados en la Sala Común, en silencio. Las palabras sobraban entre los tres. Siete años de aventuras les enseñaron a comunicarse sin palabras y era conocido que una mirada decía más que mil palabras.

Y no podía ser más cierto ese dicho.

Hermione sintió que su vejiga iba a estallar por lo que se incorporó y salió de la Sala Común, hacia los baños. Era de noche y las antorchas que iluminaban los pasillos del colegio eran retazos de la guerra que recién había dejado atrás. Aún podía escuchar los gritos de aquellos magos que eran torturados una y otra vez a la vista y presencia de todos, como cuando alguien recuerda la música de una fiesta cuando acaba de salir de ella. En las últimas noches no había podido dormir a causa de funestas pesadillas que la hacían gritar del terror. Por muchas medidas que tomara, en la mayoría de las ocasiones no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Algo le dijo que no estaba sola. Miró para todos lados, esperando encontrar a alguien... o a algo. Después de mucho dar vueltas en círculos, vio a una gata que circulaba por un pasillo lejano. Ignorando a Hermione, la Señora Norris continuó su camino sin hallar alumnos que dar de comer a un hambriento Argus Filch. ¿Qué tenía de malo ir al baño? se preguntó la castaña, dirigiendo una mirada hacia donde estaba la sempiterna compañera de Filch. Acto seguido, continuó su camino. El baño de las chicas se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina. Apenas dobló el recodo, al final del pasillo, había una figura familar, un joven de cabello rubio platinado que jamás le había querido el bien. Sostenía la varita en una mano, como esperando encontrarla allí. Hermione sacó la suya, sintiendo que a había pasado por esto y que era la razón principal por la cual el sueño no estaba a su alcance...

**Volviendo hacia atrás...**

_Harry hacía lo que podía por contener el inmenso poder de Voldemort, sosteniendo su varita con fuera para que no se le resbalara de las manos. Ella se encontraba tirada en el suelo, arrojada por alguna explosión errante, de las tantas que se escuchaban entre los edificios derruídos y los gritos de las madres que perdían a sus hijos. De entre la pesada bruma, una silueta amenazante se dibujó contra la cortina de humo que velaba los alrededores. Ella, sintiéndose amenazada, cogió su varita y se levantó, irguiéndose en toda su estatura y dando la cara a la difusa forma. Pronto, la silueta se transformó en cuerpo, revelando a un joven mago que tenía un inconfundible cabello rubio y una mirada punzante y gélida. Sostenía su varita con fuerza, preparándose para atacar. Ella también tensó sus músculos, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, acelerando su corazón e incitándola a actuar. Como un rayo, ambos levantaron sus varitas y se lanzaron encantamientos diversos. Al no hacerse daño, comprendieron que ya no hacían aquellos budos juegos de niños que hacian en las clases o fuera de ella. Esto era real, era serio, vidas estaban en juego y sabían que uno de los dos no iba a sobrevivir._

_Alzando la varita otra vez, volvieron a atacarse, tratar de hacerse daño, matarse y quedar en paz. Ninguno de los dos pudo siquiera arañarse mediante la magia. Tal vez fue esa la razón por la cual los golpes y las patadas reemplazaron a los conjuros. Si ella creía que él iba a ser moderado con sus ataques, se equivocaba rotundamente. Asemejándose a dos animales en pleno combate por la superviviencia, se atacaron y se golpearon con igual fuerza. Él recibió un feroz puntapié en su estómago y se quedó en cuatro patas, farfullando y botando saliva como un lobo hambriento. Aún así, era peligroso. Veloz como un rayo, fue ella quien recibió un golpe en su vientre, tumbándola en el suelo y botando algo de sangre por la boca. En la batalla, no existía el juego limpio... y eso lo pudo comprobar cuando salió volando por los aires, producto de un encantamiento de ella, quien cogió la varita y atacó a su enemigo en su momento triunfal. Semiconsciente e inmóvil, se sintió rabiosamente impotente por la situación. Ella se levantó, dando tumbos de vez en cuando y él pudo ver extremo de la varita de ella cerca de sus ojos, que rezumaban odio. Ella quería completar la tarea, exterminar a quien le había hecho la vida imposible por más de media década..._

_El dulce sabor de la venganza tenía su precio. Se demoró demasiado en matarlo. Era tan satisfactorio verlo desvalido e impotente que vaciló un poco. Eso fue suficiente para que una explosión la alejara de su presa. Para cuando pudo ver nuevamente, él había desparecido. Maldijo para siempre su nombre, rumiando y esperando por una nueva oportunidad para acabar con ese bastardo..._

**Volviendo al presente...**

Ahora, que ella tenía a Draco Malfoy delante de él, en las mismas condiciones que en el campo de batalla pero en un ambiente distinto, podía saborerar el gusto de la venganza. Tantos años de enemistad al fin llegaría a un desenlace, que prometía ser muy trágico. Sus músculos volvieron a llenarse de energía, volvieron a tensarse como aquella vez en que se enfrentaron. Una sola reacción, los haría saltar y a disparar maleficios a diestra y siniestra. Ambos soltaron una gota de sudor de sus mentones. El tiempo pareció dilatarse. La madera de las varitas crujían por la fuerza con la que las aferraban ambos contrincantes, atentos al menor movimiento, buscando debilidades con miradas duras y penetrantes.

Apenas las dos gotas saladas tocaron el suelo, ambos levantaron sus varitas y trataron de matarse otra vez. Los conjuros y maleficios volabab por todas partes, impactaban en las paredes, en el techo el el suelo, menos en ellos, lo que desató la impaciencia de querer asesinarse sin complicaciones. A medida que los segundos pasaban, más ansiaban probar el manjar de la venganza, por lo que la impaciencia y sus instintos animales les hicieron desistir de la magia y liarse a golpes. Draco no iba a ser para nada delicado... y Hermione no iba a ser precisamente una dama. Ambos daban y recibían puños, patadas y hasta cabezasos con tal de maltratarse todo lo que podían. Draco tiró al suelo a Hermione y él se abalanzó sobre ella, con el fin de rematarla. Sin embargo, había algo que los estaba incomodando.

Aparte de la extraña posición en la que ambos se encontraban, Draco y Hermione parecían olerse el uno al otro. Era como si recién hubieran empezado a reconocerse después de diez minutos de escarmiento mutuo. Apenas comenzaron el "dispara primero, pregunta después", de la nada, como salen la mayoría de las cosas cuando no son queridas, se miraron fijo a los ojos, tratando de odiarse cuando, en sus fueros internos, sintieran algo diametralmente opuesto a lo que intentaban exteriorizar. Un impulso salvaje y animal pero no violento, sino erótico, se apoderó de ellos y los envolvió en un manto hipnótico. En segundos, todo lo que habían hecho, los golpes, los intentos de agredirse, los deseos de muerte, quedaron olvidados.

Después, sobrevino lo inevitable.

Apenas sintieron el contacto de sus labios, Draco se comportó como un perfecto caballero, quitando la ropa de Hermione una a a una, sin importarle un rábano quienes estuvieran observando. Ella usaba una falda que le llegaba hasta algo más arriba de las rodillas por lo que él no tuvo dificultad para acceder a ella de manera más íntima. Se escuchó un sonido arrastrado y Draco se sumergió en los pechos de la castaña al tiempo que tocaba sus piernas y ella gemía y gemía y gemía... y gemía. Ahora estaban concentrando todas sus energías en satisfacerse el uno al otro, sintiendo que el manjar de la venganza había sido reemplazado por una miel más dulce y atrayente: el placer erótico. Olvidados por completo de su odio mutuo, se amaron toda la noche sin que ningún ojo los observara.

-------O-------

Dos días habían pasado desde aquella colección desconcertante de hechos en el segundo piso y Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger ya no eran los mismos. Era como si jamás hubiesen sido enemigos. Tal vez, la química que los unía y los mismos prejuicios que sentían ambos, los motivaron a odiarse, una respuesta fácil a sus problemas. Sin embargo, es verdad que cuando las cosas existen y las condiciones se dan, basta un sólo empujoncito para que una situación vaya sobre rieles. Un fugaz aroma y, el camino del odio al amor se transitaba en un parpadeo. Los prejuicios son uno de los peores enemigos del amor pero, todos sabemos que basta un copo de nieve para desatar una avalancha. Y Hermione y Draco pudieron dormir tranquilos, sabiendo que lo que habían hallado en aquella pelea era la respuesta que estuvieron buscando por siete años.

Y, por supuesto, ellos siguieron juntos después y jamás alguien pudo separarlos ni ponerlos a combatir el uno con el otro.


End file.
